


Have A Little Fun

by samandbucky



Series: Buddie Drabbles & Oneshots [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Protective Evan "Buck" Buckley, Secret Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandbucky/pseuds/samandbucky
Summary: Eddie and Buck are together, and married, but no one on the 118 knows that Buck is even married at all. So, when Eddie joins the 118 team, Buck thinks it will be funny to pretend they don't know each other around the team.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie Drabbles & Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107242
Comments: 11
Kudos: 719
Collections: 9-1-1 ▶ Edmundo "Eddie" Diaz / Evan "Buck" Buckley





	Have A Little Fun

“Now _that_ is a beautiful man,”

“Where is the lie? And I like girls,” Hen agrees as they’re eyes are locked on someone behind Buck.

Buck blinks a few times as he turns slowly, his eyes instantly landing on the man Chimney had been speaking about. Buck’s breath is taken away because _that’s his husband_. He had absolutely no idea that Eddie was joining the 118. He knew that Eddie had finished with his training, but not to join the 118. Of course, he’s certainly not complaining. Eddie joining means they’ll get to spend more time together.

The only problem? No one on the 118 knows that he’s married, let alone to Eddie.

“Who the hell is that?” Buck asks, pretending as if he doesn’t know who that is.

“That there Mr. Buckley, is Eddie Diaz. Our new recruit,” Bobby says, specifically looking at over Buck. He graduated top of his class, just last week,” he explains, like a proud father.

“Why do we need him?” Buck asks, looking back at Bobby.

“Who cares _why_ we need him? We should be thankful we have him now,” Hen says, leading the way over to greet the new recruit. “Hi there. I’m Hen.”

“He likes to be called eight pack,” Bobby says before the following the rest.

Buck tries to hide the smile forming on his face. “Eight pack? Really Eddie?” He shakes his head before following the others.

“I’m Captain Nash, but you can call me Bobby,” Bobby greets as he shakes hands with Eddie. “This is Chimney. It’s a nickname, if you’re wondering. This over here is Buck.” He steps aside to reveal Buck.

Buck stares at Eddie for a moment, before taking a step forward to shake hands with Eddie. “I’m Buck. Uh, it’s nice to meet you,” he says, and he can instantly tell that Eddie is confused for a moment because they _already_ know each other, before finally shaking Buck’s hands.

“Yeah, nice to meet you as well, Buck,” Eddie says, and Buck wants to keep holding his hand, because he hasn’t seen Eddie in a couple of weeks due to Eddie’s training.

“We’re happy to have you on board, Diaz. We could use someone like you with your background. Have you gotten a tour of the firehouse yet?” Bobby asks.

“No, I uh-” Eddie looks over at Bobby, finally letting go of Buck’s hand. “I haven’t gotten the tour.”

“Buck, why don’t you show Eddie around?” Bobby asks, looking to Buck.

“Cap, come on. Why me?” Buck asks, raising his eyebrows at Bobby.

“Because I said so, that’s why,” Bobby says, earning chuckles and ‘ooh’s’ from the others.

Buck glares at him, before looking over at Eddie. “Looks like you’re coming with me Diaz,” he says, before leading the way away from the others. As soon as they’re alone, which happens to be in the bathroom, Eddie grabs a hold of Buck and slams him against the wall, kissing him passionately.

“Ed-” Buck moans. “Eddie,” he pulls away from the kiss, breathing heavily. “Holy shit. I’ve missed you.”

“What the hell was that down there?” Eddie asks, his hands still gripping Buck’s shirt.

“I’m sorry,” Buck breathes. “I just thought…” He grins. “They don’t know that I’m married to you, or anyone for that matter. I mean, for all they know I’m a manwhore-” He ignores the upset look he gets from Eddie just saying that. “Come on Ed, their reaction would be hilarious when they find out the truth.”

Eddie rolls his eyes, though a small smile forming on his face. “So, you don’t wanna tell them yet?”

“I wanna have some fun with it. We will tell them, just not yet,” Buck says, pulling Eddie into a kiss.

Eddie quickly pulls away though. “You should know. Bobby knows that I’m married,” he informs him. “And, he knows that I’m married to you. But, he’s the only one that knows.”

“How does Bobby know?” Buck asks, frowning.

“He had to know some of my personal information before transitioning to this team,” Eddie says.

“Oh, that’s right. I hope he doesn’t say anything to others. That’ll foil my whole plan,” Buck whines.

Eddie laughs, wrapping his arms around Buck’s neck. “You have no idea how much I’ve missed you,”

“I think I’ve got a bit of an idea,” Buck smiles. “Christopher?”

“He’s with Abuela right now. We can pick him up after our shift. He’s been asking about you all week. _Where’s Buck? When are we going to see Buck?_ ”

Buck smirks, hearing the jealousy in Eddie’s voice. “It’s not my fault I’m his favorite,”

“You are not his favorite,” Eddie argues.

“Mhm, and how long did it take before he started calling me dad? We weren’t even dating for a-”

“Okay, that doesn’t matter,” Eddie says, earning a laugh from Buck.

Buck grabs a hold of Eddie and kisses him again. “I’m happy your here, Ed,”

“I am too,” Eddie whispers. “When they asked me if I had a team in mind, I immediately said the 118, and I was so glad that Bobby accepted me right away. There’s nowhere else I’d rather be than here.”

“Bobby would have been a fool if he didn’t accept you, with all your accomplishments and skills,”

Eddie smiles softly. “We should… probably continue on with the tour. Don’t want to _foil your plan_ and make the others suspicious,” he says.

“Don’t you mock me,” Buck whines. “But, you’re probably right about that.” He grabs Eddie’s hand and leads the way out of the bathroom, and lets go of Eddie’s hand as soon as he sees another person.

Eddie glances at Buck, before following him towards the kitchen.

“Hope you’re hungry, Diaz. We eat big around here,” Bobby says when he sees Buck and Eddie.

“I’m always hungry,” Eddie grins, walking over to the table. “Need help setting up the table?”

“Nah, don’t bother. Cap’s a big boy. He can do it all by himself, right Cap?” Buck asks, grinning when Bobby looks over at him with an unimpressed look on his face.

“Yes, Eddie. I would love some help. Glad to see some people have manners around here,” Bobby says.

Eddie looks over at Buck and snorts with laughter, before heading over to Bobby.

“No manners that boy,” Bobby says as he looks over at Eddie.

“Trust me, I know,” Eddie laughs. “Who do you think has had to put up with him and his manners?”

“You guys are really going to act like you don’t know each other? Let alone married?” Bobby asks as he looks over at Eddie.

“Buck seems real into it, thinks it could be fun, so yeah? Why not?” Eddie shrugs his shoulders.

“That should be interesting to see,” Bobby says, looking over just as the rest of the team starts piling in.

“Interesting,” Eddie repeats before grabbing some plates and taking them over to the table.

“You should learn to eat fast around here, Diaz,” Chimney says, earning Eddie’s attention. “I mean, normally as soon as we sit down and start eating, the alarm goes off.”

“Oh. Thanks, I’ll- keep that in mind,” Eddie says, tilting his head slightly.

Almost instantly, after everyone has sat down at the table and started eating, the alarm goes off.

“Wow, you weren’t kidding,” Eddie says, looking up at the others.

Everyone jumps into action, getting into the ambulance and starts heading towards their emergency.

“So, does anyone ever call you Eduardo?” Buck asks when they’re sitting in the back.

“No,” Eddie replies, shaking his head, trying to hide a smile forming on his face, because Buck is seriously going through with this ridiculous plan of his. He knows damn well Eddie’s name isn’t Eduardo.

“Diaz?”

“Not if they want me to respond,” Eddie looks over at Buck, raising his eyebrows.

“Something’s gotta give. We’ve got Cap, Hen, Chimney, and I’m Buck. We can’t just call you Eddie,”

Eddie looks over at the other two. “I don’t know if he’s being serious or not,”

Chimney chuckles. “I like to operate under the assumption that nothing he says is ever serious,”

Buck looks over at Chimney with an offended look on his face.

During the emergency, Eddie is definitely the star of the show. Buck’s not surprised, with the amount of skills and training he has. Buck’s a very impressed, and proud husband. Though, on the outside, he shows jealousy because normally he’s the star of the show.

“Good call Eddie,” Cap says as they’re gathering back onto the ambulance, patting Eddie on the back.

“Good job,” Chimney adds as he walks by.

“Yeah, good call,” Buck says, tone full of annoyance, though he winks at Eddie as he passes by.

Eddie chuckles, shaking his head, before climbing onto the truck.

When Eddie and Buck’s shifts end, Buck waits a few minutes before following Eddie since they’re going to pick up Eddie’s son Christopher together. Buck hasn’t seen him in a couple weeks as he went with Eddie while he was away for training. Buck talks to Christopher on the phone daily, but he still misses him.

“You know, this isn’t how I thought our reunion would go,” Buck says, breaking the silence, as they’re driving to Eddie’s Abuela’s house. His heart is pounding as he can see Christopher playing on the porch, clearly waiting for his dad to pick him up.

“Well, it would have been a lot more romantic if it hadn’t been for your plan,” Eddie says.

Buck looks over at him. “It’ll be worth it. I promise,”

“I’m holding you onto that,” Eddie says, smiling as he looks over at Buck.

“Come on, let’s go get your son,”

“ _Our_ son,” Eddie corrects, rolling his eyes. “Do you keep forgetting we’re married or something?”

“No, I-” Buck frowns. “I’m just used to calling him your son.”

“Well, he’s not just my son anymore, so get used to calling him yours too,” Eddie says, reaching over to kiss Buck’s cheek, before getting out of the car. “Christopher!”

Christopher’s head perks up as soon as he hears Eddie’s voice. “Daddy!”

Buck smiles as soon as he hears Christopher’s voice, finally hearing it in person and not over the phone. Buck quickly gets out of the car, quietly shutting the door.

“Hey buddy, I missed you,” Eddie says, pulling Christopher into a hug, and lifting him off the ground.

“Are you a firefighter now like Buck?” Christopher asks.

“You bet I am,” Eddie says, grinning as he looks at Christopher. “Speaking of Buck-”

Christopher looks over and gasps when he sees Buck standing by the car. “Buck!” He cries with excitement, and starts kicking his feet to get out of Eddie’s arms. “Buck, you’re here! Daddy, let go!”

Buck laughs, and hurries over to Christopher, instantly pulling him into a hug, taking him out of Eddie’s arms. “I’ve missed you so much, Christopher,” he says, hugging him tightly.

“I missed you too Buck!” Christopher squeezes him tightly. “Are we going home now?”

“Yes, we’re going home. All of us,” Buck says, reaching his hand out to grab Eddie’s. “Dad and I will have to work long shifts now that we’re both firefighters, okay? But you’re gonna have this awesome babysitter to look after you while we’re gone, but at least you’ll be home and we’ll be able to see you a lot more. Does that sound good?” Buck looks down at Christopher.

Christopher nods. “As long as we’re all together,”

Buck pouts, resting his head on Christopher’s, his heart melting. “I sure have missed you Christopher,”

“Hey, why don’t you go and put him in the car? I’ll grab his things and bring Abuela out so she can say goodbye to him,” Eddie says, gently squeezing Buck’s hand.

Buck nods. “Yeah, sounds good,” he says, reluctantly letting go of Eddie’s hand, and leading the way over to the car. “We’ve got a lot to celebrate tonight, bud. Between your dad officially getting his job as a firefighter and all of us being home. So, think about what you wanna have for dinner.”

“As long as dad’s not cooking,” Christopher says as Buck places him in the backseat of the car.

Buck laughs. “Oh don’t worry. I won’t make you endure anymore of his awful cooking,”

“Hey, are you bad mouthing me over there?” Eddie asks as he walks out of the house with Abuela, Christopher’s bags in his hands. “You’ve barely been with him for five minutes!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Buck yells back at him, grinning when Christopher giggles, and he buckles Christopher into his seat. “Alright, we all buckled in chief?” He leans down to kiss Christopher’s forehead when he gets a confirmation nod, and gently ruffles his hair.

Buck takes a step back and allows Abuela to say goodbye to Christopher. When she’s finished, she turns and looks at Buck and Eddie. “Take care of him for me, will you?”

Eddie chuckles. “Of course we will,” he glances over at Buck and smiles. “It’s what we do best.”

“Got that right,” Buck says. “We should get going.”

“Right,” Eddie nods, and looks over at Abuela. “I’ll call you later. Thank you for taking care of Christopher.”

Buck and Christopher say their goodbyes to Abuela before getting into the car themselves.

“Alright. Home time!” Buck exclaims, grinning when he hears Christopher cheering in the back.

~~~~

Things go on as normal, well as normal as they can- at the 118.

It’s been about two months since Eddie joined the team, and Buck was still enjoying acting as if he wasn’t completely married to the man, that they had a son. He still pretended to be jealous of Eddie when the team were around, and bickered with Eddie when they were on calls.

Everything was going fine. Fine until Buck’s worst nightmare came true one night on a call, when it’s raining heavily and they’ve just rescued a kid who had gotten stuck in the ground. Buck was just about to celebrate the fact that they got the kid back to his mother safely when they hear a loud crash. He jumps, and looks behind him. He gasps when he realizes that the hole Eddie was just about to crawl out of had been completely sealed, meaning Eddie was trapped underground now, with no way out.

“Eddie!” Buck screams in horror, running over and falling to the ground. “Eddie! No, no, no-” He starts digging at the ground aggressively, trying to open the hole back up, but it’s no use with how muddy and rainy it's been. “Eddie! Eddie, please!” He screams as tears start pouring out of his eyes.

“Buck!” It’s Bobby, but Buck doesn’t bother to reply, but all he can think about is his husband being trapped underground and how they might not be able to save him in time. Bobby rushes over to Buck, pulling him back, and holding him back with his arm. “Buck, listen to me-”

“Please,” Buck begs as he tries to escape Bobby’s grip. He doesn't care who sees him like this, or that his other teammates probably think he's crazy right now. They would probably be reacting the same way if they were in Buck's position. “Eddie, we- we have to save him! Eddie!”

“Buck, we will. We will save him,” Bobby tries to assure him. “But we have to do it right.”

“No!” Buck screams, still struggling. “I need to save him now! Eddie!”

“It’s okay, kid. It’s okay,” Bobby remains calm, and Buck wonders how Bobby’s so calm when Eddie’s down there, trapped, with no way out? Why aren’t they doing anything to help him? He could _die_.

Bobby is able to get Buck calmed down while the others formulate a plan to save Eddie.

“Why aren’t we doing anything, Bobby?” Buck asks angrily as he follows Bobby out of a house. “He’s already been down there for too long, and he could be _dying_ right now as we speak!”

“Buck, we can’t just start digging. We have to plan accordingly, otherwise we’re going to end up right back at square one, and then Eddie’s really won’t have a chance out. Do you want that?” Bobby asks.

Buck stops dead in his tracks, and he looks over as he can see Chimney still trying to radio Eddie.

“Diaz, do you copy? Diaz, respond,” Chimney tries. He looks over at Hen. “Nothing.”

Buck wants to cry. He’s starting to panic again. Because there’s nothing he can do for his husband.

“Alright, we need to get started. Buck’s right. It’s already been too long, and the longer he’s down there, the longer it’s going to be harder for him to breathe,” Bobby says.

Buck whimpers, trying not to think about his husband suffocating.

“Alright crew, let’s-”

“Hey!”

Buck whirls around and gasps as he sees Eddie pushing his way through the crowd of people. “Eddie? Eddie!” He immediately runs towards Eddie and throws his arms around Eddie’s waist, seeing how exhausted he looks. “Oh my God. Oh my God. You’re alive.”

Eddie chuckles, leaning against Buck’s hold, despite the others rushing over to help him as well.

“We’ve got you, bud,” Buck hears Chimney say.

“I thought you were dead,” Buck whispers, earning Eddie’s attention. “I thought you were dead. Don’t ever fucking scare me like that again, do you hear me?” He grabs a hold of Eddie and pulls him into a kiss, shocking the others. Except for Bobby’s, who’s smiling like a proud parent.

“Okay, _what_?” Hen asks as she watches the two with wide eyes.

Buck pulls away from the kiss, and looks up at the others, and can’t help but smile. “Surprise?”

“Surprise?” Chimney repeats. “What the hell was that?”

“That was me kissing my husband because I thought I lost him,” Buck answers honestly.

“ _Husband_?” Hen screeches, scandalized.

“Guys, come on. Diaz was down there for longer than I’m comfortable with. He needs checked out,”

“If you think I’m letting this go, you are dead wrong,” Hen warns, glaring at Buck.

“Seriously, how did we not see that one coming?” Chimney asks with disbelief as he and Buck lead Eddie into the house so he can get medical attention immediately.

Eddie is relieved from work for a couple of days to recover, despite Eddie claiming that he’s fine.

“Hen, come on. I’ve already told you,” Buck groans, leaning against the kitchen counter.

“You and Eddie are married?” Hen asks, ignoring Buck. “You acted like you hated the guy!”

Buck laughs. “That was the whole point, Hen. I didn’t tell anyone that I was married, and so when Eddie got transferred to our team, I thought it would be funny if we pretended we didn’t know each other, because I knew that your guys’ reactions would be priceless when you found out about us, I was right,” Buck laughs when Hen grabs a fork and jokingly pretends to stab Eddie with it.

“Knock. Knock,”

Eddie looks over and gasps when he sees Eddie walking up the stairs with Bobby at his side.

“Eddie!” Buck immediately rushes over to Eddie, helping him up the rest of the way. “Oh my God, Eds.” He greets Eddie with a kiss. “What are you doing here? You still have one more day off left?”

“I do, but with Christopher at school and you being at work, I got bored. Bobby said I could crash here,”

Buck looks up at Bobby, who gives him a nod. Buck chuckles, and shakes his head. “Sit down,”

“Buck, I’m fine. Medical cleared me as perfectly healthy,” Eddie says as he sits down in one of the chairs.

“I don’t care. You should be resting as much as you can before being thrown back into work,” Eddie says.

“I can’t believe this,” Buck looks over to see Hen watching them in disbelief. “This whole time, we thought you hated his guts, and here you are _married_ to the guy and taking care of him like a mother hen.”

Buck laughs. “You think I’m bad? You should see Christopher at home,”


End file.
